


Cash or Credit?

by HankyPranky



Series: Creating Love [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Giles go to the car dealership and brings Buffy along.You don't need to read Step into Love for this to make sense.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Series: Creating Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634122
Kudos: 18





	Cash or Credit?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about two months after Step into Love.

**2nd Series Intermission -- months had passed**

Buffy called Giles on the phone. 

“Hi Giles, it’s Buffy. I have a favor to ask.” 

_ What can I do for you? _

“My drivers test is coming up and I need to practice. Can you take me out later today?” 

***silence***

“Giles?”

_ Did your mother already say no? _

“Not technically, she lied to me and said she was busy. I know you aren’t busy, so don’t even try that on me.”

_ What about your driving instructor? Did they tell you that you need more practice? _

***silence***

_ Buffy, are you still taking lessons? _

“No.” 

_ Why not? _

“I missed a bunch because of Slaying and stuff.”

_ *sigh* How many classes did you attend? _

“I dunno’ a bunch. My test is on Tuesday. I just need to practice.” 

_ Very well. What time should I pick you up? _

“3:30ish. I’ll be at my moms.” 

_ See you then. _

“Thanks Giles.”

Giles hung up the phone with a sense of foreboding, Apocalypse Anxiety levels...

* * *

Giles ran his hand along the hood of the red Z3 BMW Convertible. Buffy was leaning against the car beside it watching him drool. A salesman with short brown hair and a button down came up and whistled, “She’s a bute isn’t she?”

“Indeed she is.” He opened the door for Giles and he sat in the driver side, gripping the wheel. The salesman continued with the pitch, “5 speed manual transmission with 5,500 rpm horsepower or 170. 3,500 rpm Torque so you can really push those speeds and max out that horsepower.”

The passenger seat was now occupied and Giles looked up the salesman where they gave introductions. Chad was going to be helping them today, but Giles was focused on the car. 

He adjusted the rear view mirror and Chad kept telling them about the engine and rwd, pushing all the features. Buffy sat there during the pitch. Giles looked pretty sexy behind the wheel, so it was at least worth the trip. PLus she felt bad about ruining his transmission.

“He looked over at Buffy with a big smile on his face. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it's cool,” she said trying to keep the boredom of her voice.

“It is, isn't it?” He looked up at Chad, “I'll take it.”

Immediately the Slayer protested, “Giles, you can't be serious. This isn't practical.”

He was very happy with his decision, “Just like how some of your shoes aren't practical?”

“That's different.”

He raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin out, “Please, enlighten me.”

“They're different because… They are cute and make me feel good,” She tried to reason. 

“And? You've never hurt yourself in them or had one of them snap at inopportune moments?”

She began to pout. He continued, “Do you think this car will take us from Point A to Point B safely?” Running his fingers over the steering wheel and added, “and in style?”

She bit her nails, not knowing what to say when she felt his warm hand on her leg, “Buffy, Love. Tell me, do you want me to take you out for dinner in a minivan? Or one of those drab sedans?” Gesturing the sea of suburbia looking vehicles in the lot.

She conceded, “No. No really.” She sighed, “But it looks like you're going through a midlife crisis and I'm your- I'm your hussy!”

“You know that last part isn't true.”

“And the first?”

“It is a certainty that we will all die.” He stepped out of the driver’s side and went to open her door.

She stood and poked him in the chest, “Which brings me back to my strappy shoes. Why can’t I wear what I want then? Don't you like them?” 

He sighed, this was an old argument, “Actually, no. I do not,” he said distastefully. “Not when we find ourselves in… dire situations as we often do.”

“But we can’t fit the gang in here if there are only two seats.”

The salesperson stepped back and let them bicker, but close enough to eavesdrop to learn as much as he could to seal the deal.

He mauled her comments around, she did bring up an excellent point. Currently, he was the only one with transportation. “How about this? I will buy two vehicles today.” Her mouth began to open, “-One for me and our outings, and one for the Scooby Gang as you have dubbed us.”

“You can't buy two cars!”

“Why not?”

“Because you're a Librarian.”

Chad was even more perplexed by their relationship. This hot blonde was dating an old British librarian? 

He chuckled and grabbed Buffy’s hand and walked over to their salesman. “Please show us some vans. Specifically automatic.” Chad’s face lit up, buying two cars was as rare as hen’s teeth. Giles pulled her hands to his lips, “For the world is truly doomed if you are behind the wheel. But let’s give you a fighting chance, shall we?”

She tried to pull her hand away but he just tucked her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. Relaxing into him with a fake scowl, she snipped, “I’m not  _ that _ bad.” 

Chad cleared his throat, “So you need a van. And I’m guessing not a minivan?”

“Heavens, no.”

Buffy said, “Like you know, those serial killer vans you see on TV? One of those, please.” 

The salesman gave her a suspicious look. "She means a utility van, or a vehicle with a bench or space for tools.”

“With at least 4 seats.”

Chad considered what they wanted, “That’s a lot to ask for, let me run inside and see what I can come up with. He turned to walk away and Giles hollered that back seats are optional.

“Giles! What? Are Xander and Willow supposed to roll around in the back?”

“We will install grab bars.”

She still looked unhappy and he consoled her, “I’m sure that whatever vehicle we buy will need some sort of modification. I’m sure Xander can take care of that for us. Let’s see what he has first.”

It was true that the dealership had little in terms of vans, but he had two Fords to choose from. Both were very similar, but one of them had a sliding door and was black. It was ideal for their nighttime activities. Giles thought that Buffy looked happier about an old van than she did over the sexy red convertible but she was tactical first and foremost.

  
  


The three of them sat in Chad’s cubicle signing and providing documents. When the salesperson got up to finalize the paperwork, Buffy asked, “How can you afford two cars?”

“Erm,” he was calm but uncomfortable. He typically would never disclose finances or other information to a girlfriend, but Buffy was- Well, special.

She could feel he was making a decision and prodded him further, “It's not like you have a job or anything. Are you rich?” 

“As always, I am an open book to you. I will never willingly withhold information from you.” 

“Yes, I know that. And I promise I won't say anything if that’s what you want. “

“Buffy, would you prefer if I don't tell you? I would really wish the others not to know. “

Giles must be super loaded if he didn’t want anyone to know, but she needed confirmation, or denial. “Well, now you have to tell me, Mister.”

She corrected her, “Technically, it would be Lord.”

“Lord? Lord Giles?”

“Or you could call me ‘The Baron Giles’.”

Upon Buffy's disbelief, he merrily continued to tease her, "You could even call me Dr. Giles if you'd like.

“Ummm, when did you get the chance to get all of these titles? You’re only like 40.”

“Why am I still calling you Giles? Should I call you something else? “

He looked at her this time actually surprised, “You really don't know how old I am?”

She shrugged. 

Now wasn't the time for this conversation, let alone the age gap conversation. Bringing it back to his name he supplied, “You could even call me Rupert.“

Buffy started counting on her fingers. 

You have six names and titles? I only have two. She ticked off hers, “Buffy and Slayer. Does Buffster count when Xander says it? I’m counting it. I included Ripper.”

“Dear Lord… “

“Exactly! What would happen if we get married, would I be like, Lady Giles? Hmm, that's weird. “

“Calm down. You are Buffy.” He caressed the side of her face, “So fierce you only need one name.”

“Okay, well I promise not to tell anyone but it’s a much bigger deal than I thought it would be, so you should pay for my silence with a new pair of shoes.”

He smiled, “You’re blackmailing me now? 

“Just today. I mean, if you want to buy some clothes to go with them, I won’t complain.” 

“We will compromise again… I will buy you one of your- your impractical shoes and one pair for training/patrolling. Fair? “

“Hardly compares with a car, but I won't look two gift horses in the mouth,” she said plainly.

The salesman came back and handed Giles the keys and the final documentation. “I am assuming you will only be driving one of them off the lot today?”

Buffy piped up, “Bingo.”

“Just the BMW. Xander Harris will be coming in to pick up the van. Should he ask for you?”

“Yes, I’ll be here until dark. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Chad and Giles shook hands while Buffy smiled in kind. 

* * *

Exiting, Buffy whispered, “So, where should we christen this new ride?”

Giles squeezed her butt and she let out a little shriek, “I was thinking the Bluff? It’s always deserted during rush hour.”

“Sounds good your Lordship.”


End file.
